User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/Blackout
''Author's Note: Just quickly wanna say that this is 1. my very first Creepypasta ever, and 2. written a bit differently than all the others. Instead of being written fom the first-person perspective of a player who plays Roblox, I wrote my story from the first-person perspective of a user avatar from inside of Robloxia itself.'' It was a dark and rainy evening when I finished playing and took a Link Ticket¹ back to his unit. Now, I walked alone, through the wide, open corridor along rows and rows of rectangular units, with bright blue neon stripes shining brightly through the thick rain. I glanced up through the rain at the giant clock that displayed the time, which was 9:46. “Man. It really is time to get to bed. After all, it had been a long day – pwning noobs and infiltrating apartment units with my brother.” I though. I then looked at the blue neon numbers on the units as I walked past. 151545163 … 151545164 … and … 151545165. The door opened when I approached it and the lights inside lit up. My unit was one of the smaller ones, but I liked it that way. I flopped down on the bed (your clothes don’t get wet in most parts of Robloxia) and turned on the TV. “Good evening, fellow Robloxians!” the news reporter said in his usual, cheerful voice “It’s 9:48 and it looks like a grea-” I grabbed the remote and switched the channel. The TV screen showed static. That was odd, why didn’t the Music Channel broadcast anything? I switched channels again, this time to the ‘Nation-wide High-score Radar’. “...and in Jailbreak, still in the lead with a highsco-” the reporter’s voice was cut of by static. Now, that was something really odd. Two TV stations going offline at around the same time? I quickly scanned through all the channels, most of which were static. “Perhaps the problem is with my unit. The satellite dish probably just broke” I said to myself as I got up to inspect it. Outside, I found another player, also examining the satellite dish. “Hey, it the dish ok?” I asked “yup” replied the player “the broadcasts themselves must be broken.” “But that’s not possible!” I exclaimed “Even Robloxia News is down, and that is never down. Unless...” And that’s when the power went out. In Robloxia, power outages are serious. It either means a large-scale system corruption, a Robux Scam Bot riot or something major like that. I turned around to face Rotropolis, which lay East of the avatar units. What I saw took my breath away. The entire city, one of the most modern and advanced cities in the universe, was entirely black. When the backup generators kicked in, I could see other avatars peeking out of their windows, their heads illuminated by the weak red emergency lights. The players who has lots of Robux came out of their units, catalog-bought weapons in hand. The sound of muffled sirens and yelling could be heard from the city. A player with the default Pal Hair motioned for people to show them something inside his unit, so I came over to look. His TV, which was also on, did not have static. The screen was black, with white letters in the center. They said: “This is not a drill. Robloxia is under a security breach. To all players: Return immediately in your units and enact Protocol Shelter-In-Place-03 until further notice.” “Oh shoot” I murmured “what the heck happened to Roblox?” ¹A Link Ticket is a ticket accepted by Links that transport players around Robloxia. They are known simply as 'links' to humans. Category:Blog posts